


waking up with you

by untakenbeepun



Series: ...And That's The Trope [2]
Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, harrison is a dork, harrison roleplays tropes, there was only one bed trope!, they're both dorks, they're dorks and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: Harrison and Drew share a hotel room. There's only one bed.





	waking up with you

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

Harrison stopped so suddenly in the hotel door frame that Drew almost bumped right into him.

“Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no.”

Harrison clasped a hand to his mouth as if horrified by the sight inside.

“Harrison, what?”

Drew looked inside the room warily, looking around for anything that might have caused such a horrified reaction to a hotel room: gruesome murder scenes, some kind of wily attacker, tacky décor. It all seemed fairly normal to him. He looked back at Harrison, nonplussed.

“They’ve made a terrible mistake!” Harrison said in horror.

Realisation hit Drew all at once. “Oh, for God’s sake.”

“_Drew_,” Harrison gasped, keeling over as if struck by a terrible affliction. “_There’s only one bed.” _

“...You know we’ve been dating for five months, don’t you?” 

“And the receptionist said they were fully booked! Oh, whatever will we do?”

Drew dropped his bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed with a thump, kicking his shoes off in one smooth motion. “Do you want to shower first, or shall I?”

“It’s okay,” Harrison said, grasping the foot of the bed. “I can sleep on the floor; I don’t want to trouble you...”

“Fine,” Drew said dryly, scrolling through his phone instead of looking up at Harrison. “You can sleep on the floor.”

There was a pause. And then: “_Dreeeeeew._”

The bed shifted as Harrison dropped onto the bed beside Drew. When Drew turned over, Harrison was looking at him with the most sour-faced pout that Drew found it hard to stifle a snort.

“You’re no fun.”

“And you do this _every time _we’re in a hotel room_.” _

“Because it’s my favourite trope!”

“_Every _trope is your favourite trope.” He did his best to sound exasperated, but he was unable to keep the fond smile off his face.

“But this one is so perfect!” Harrison said, and Drew just watched, waiting for the moment that Harrison’s eyes lit up in the way they always did when he was explaining something. “Two people, sharing a moment of closeness, both wanting to reach out but too afraid to ruin what they already have, knowing that if they make that first move, there’s no turning back. Every touch is exciting but also terrifying, you’re scared to move, but at the same time you never want the night to end.”

Drew stared at Harrison for a moment, bathed in the yellow glow of the hotel light.

“I don’t know,” Drew said, opening up an arm and letting Harrison snuggle against his chest, his fingers drifting lightly through Harrison’s hair. “I like that I don’t have to think twice about touching you, or that you might not want to be here as much as I do.”

“That’s the best part.” Harrison’s arm wrapped around Drew’s waist. “I don’t have to worry that when I wake up it’ll be over.”

Drew tucked his finger under Harrison’s chin and lifted his head to kiss him gently, eyes slowly sliding shut.

A few moments later, they broke apart, and Harrison smiled wide. “And that’s not bad either,” he said, settling back down into Drew’s chest with a happy sigh.

“You know,” Drew said, “I think the whole being-too-afraid-to-touch and what-if-I-ruin-what-we-already-have thing is overrated. I had enough of that sitting next to you twice a week in the radio booth.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. This is much better.”

Then he leaned down to kiss him, and kept kissing him until the light outside dimmed and the moon and the stars shone, looking over the two of them as they inched towards sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [bee-elzebub](https://bee-ezlebub.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [@untakenbeepun](https://twitter.com/untakenbeepun)


End file.
